Because there is a shortage of manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Neuroepidemiology Branch has given attention to training of junior neurologists, participating in several activities of the American Academy of Neurology (AAN) for this purpose. Speaking in one full-day course of the AAN, "Clinical Research Methods," and two half-day courses "Prevention of injury to the brain of the fetus, newborn, and young child" and "The neurologically impaired child and malpractice at birth". Member AAN Subcommittee on Clinical Research. Participation in, and serving as Chairman of the AAN Section on Neuroepidemiology Participation in the Schoenberg Neuroepidemiology Award Subcommittee and International Affairs Subcommittee. Teaching in NIH Grand Rounds, and selected academic Grand Rounds andpostgraduate courses. Directing and lecturing in a breakfast course of the AAN. Participation in, and serving as Chair, Liaison Committee of the Movement Disorders Section, AAN. Participating as member of the Progressive Supranuclear Palsy (PSP) Medical Board. Co-Director and Faculty, "Progressive supranuclear palsy" Lecturer on "Pharmacology of Cognition," lecture FAES, NIH, course Psych 333 on Human Neuropsychology. Co-Coordinator, Therapeutic and Technology Assessment Committee, AAN, for Assessment of Surgical Treatment in Parkinson's disease.